Revivir
by Anacronica
Summary: Historia cortita que se me ocurrió en linea de tiempo desde que John nace hasta que Sherlock entra en su vida.Un poco de Johnlock.


_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, es el segundo fic que escribo, perdón por cualquier falta o que se yo.._

John Hamish Watson respiró y lloró por primera vez el 7 de agosto 1972 mientras que para su madre fue su última vez. No volvió a llorar mucho tiempo después pero eso es más adelante.

A los 3 años supo que odiaba mudarse a Australia, odiaba los aviones, pero que amaba a los canguros.

John tomó un arma por primera vez el mismo día que su hermana Harriet le arrancó su tercer diente de leche '' por accidente'', su objetivo, pues su hermana mayor quien por fortuna se salvó de quedar sin un ojos gracias a la mala puntería de su hermano pequeño.

A los 8 años aprendió que cuando su padre decía que ''No'' era no, también comprendió porque Harriet aparecía con moretones de diferentes colores constantemente, desde entonces se volvieron más unidos.

El día en que probó una taza de Té fueron 10 horas antes de tomar Whisky, el primero muy caliente y el segundo muy amargo. Terminó igual con la garganta irritada, su hermana se burló de el hasta cumplir 14.

La segunda vez que vio tanta sangre en su vida fue también la primera vez que vio llorar a su padre, John nunca supo de quien pertenecía la sangre.

Sintió la soledad la vez que Harriet dijo que volvería y no lo hizo, esa misma noche dio su primer beso, casi no lo recuerda, porque casi no fue un beso.

El día en que John vio como atropellaban a un niño y nadie supo que hacer, se dio cuenta de que quería ser médico, nunca más olvidará como en los ojos del pequeño vio a la muerte en persona.

A John no le gusta despertar envuelto en la sabana, ni que el té esté muy caliente, no le gusta que se le arruguen los dedos cuando esta mucho tiempo en el agua y definitivamente no le gusta el desorden, vivir con alguien que no fuese su hermana era un dolor de cabeza.

A John le gusta como el sol hace brillar el pelo de su novia, le gusta la mermelada de fresa tanto como la boca de ella, le gusta no pisar las líneas del suelo y ver películas en blanco y negro mientras le toma la mano, pero definitivamente le encanta estudiar medicina.

Cuando salió de la universidad perdió a dos personas al mismo tiempo, una esperaba verla de nuevo algún día y a la otra ni siquiera fue al entierro.

Escuchar una bomba explotar le recordó el primer trueno que escuchó cuando tenía 5años, esa vez tenía a su hermana para abrazar, esta vez solo un cadáver y no iba a abrazarlo precisamente.

John descubrió que tiene una adicción, también descubrió que ahora si podía volarle un ojo a su hermana incluso a 100 metros de distancia.

Las manos de John han quitado 23 vidas y han salvado 56, no sabe si sentirse bien al respecto o mal, solo sabe que tiene que lavárselas muy a menudo.

El olor a sangre y a carne quemada definitivamente son olores a los que se ha acostumbrado, pero nunca podrá acostumbrarse a oír a niños llorar y gritar, desde entonces a preferido los olores más que los sonidos.

John revive toda las veces que su padre le golpeo y los niños que le molestaban por ser más bajito del promedio el día en que un terrorista que ni siquiera sabía su altura le disparó en el hombro, no gritó ni lloró, pero ese día sí que maldijo más que en toda su vida.

No esperaba volver a Londres tan rápido y nadie le estaba esperando a tampoco, por primera vez John no esperaba nada, ni siquiera su nueva cojera.

John era alegre, positivo, enérgico, dulce, gracioso y cálido, era...

El día en que se reencontró con Mike Stanford, John se sintió vivo otra vez y no precisamente por reencontrase con un antiguo compañero.

La primera vez que John quiso abrazar y matar al mismo tiempo a alguien, fue la primera vez que le salvó la vida a Sherlock, si se preguntan, no, no hizo ninguna de las dos.

John ha visto partes humanas en diferentes estados y lugares, pero jamás se esperó ver una cabeza en el refrigerador un día en que solo quería tomar desayuno .Ese día no tomó desayuno.

John parece no darse cuenta de muchas cosas, pero sobre todo de que últimamente ha estado viviendo en un caos y que ya no está cojeando. O quizás si lo hizo, quien sabe.

A John le gusta hacer dos tazas de té, escuchar a Sherlock hacer deducciones, que el silencio no es incómodo cuando está con él, le gusta pretender que lee un libro mientras le escucha tocar el violín, pero definitivamente lo que más le gusta a John es la felicidad de Sherlock cada vez que resuelve un caso.

A John no le gusta despertarse a las 3 de la mañana por escuchar disparos en la pared, ya tuvo suficiente en la guerra, no le gusta que Sherlock salga solo por un caso y vuelva destrozado, no le gusta como Donovan mira a Sherlock, no le gusta hacer solo una taza de té, pero definitivamente algo que le hierbe la sangre es simplemente escuchar el nombre Moriarty.

John llora por segunda vez y no es porque está respirando, es porque Sherlock ya no lo hace, ese día también llueve, John cree que es el mayor cliché que ha vivido.

Es la segunda vez que cree no saber si querer vivir o morir. A veces no se da cuenta de la diferencia.

John no ha vuelto a subirse a un taxi, ni a entrar a Speddy's, pero la vuelto la cojera y la melancolía. Realmente cree que está volviendo en el tiempo.

2 años y John se siente como si tuviera 3 años, odia mudarse, odia dejar Baker Street, odia dejar a la señora Hudson, pero ama a su esposa.

John empezó a morir el 12 de Agosto cuando su hermana Harriet lo dejo viviendo solo con su padre.

Murió cuando encontró a su gato atropellado.

O Cuando le disparó a un niño. Y también a su madre.

Cuando curo a un niño y también a su madre.

Murió cuando intento dar su primer beso y lo rechazaron.

Cuando ve el cuerpo de Sherlock ensangrentado.

John muere otra vez cuando ve a su esposa enfermar y deteriorarse junto con el otoño.

John se ha muerto muchas veces, pero siempre ha revivido, recoge sus pedazos y se vuelve a armar, está acostumbrado. John cree que esta destinado a estar solo y no sabe si eso le molesta o le agrada.

La segunda vez que tiene ganas de abrazar y matar al mismo tiempo curiosamente a la misma persona, también es la primera vez que siente que está muy viejo para esto.

Sherlock Holmes revivió a John Watson por segunda vez el día en que volvió luego de estar 3 años de ausencia. Ese día John también cree que ha visto demasiadas películas de zombis.

A veces John piensa que su pierna extrañaba más a Sherlock, apenas lo vio dejo de sentir dolor, ni si quera sabe si eso es posible. A veces John piensa muchas cosas, pero por sobre todo piensa en que necesita una taza de té.

John es alegre, positivo, enérgico, dulce, gracioso y cálido.

Ahora ambos comparten pesadillas, ambos comparten cicatrices y traumas, no es novedad que Sherlock se pase en silencio a la habitación de John, la excusa es que su pieza es más fría, a veces ni siquiera hay escusas. John piensa que es un descarado, pero también cree que el también usaría esa excusa.

El día en que John se da cuenta de lo que no se había dado cuenta, es un día común y corriente, no hay nada de especial, solo la rutina. Al parecer Sherlock ya se había dado cuenta.

Ese día no hay palabras, ese día hay de todo menos palabras.

A John le gusta despertar envuelto en la sabana con Sherlock, que el té esté muy caliente porque Sherlock lo ha preparado , le gusta que se le arruguen los dedos cuando esta mucho tiempo en la ducha con Sherlock y definitivamente le gusta el desorden de Sherlock, nunca pensó que vivir con alguien que no fuera su hermana sería lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.


End file.
